


Air beds are evil

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seb and Kimi find themselves stranded at a B&B with terrible beds. Based on a imagine your OTP prompts post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air beds are evil

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first F1 fic. I apologise in advance if character dialogue isn't spot on. This is my first time writing about these people.
> 
> based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113089244571/imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an-air-mattress

"We're lost aren't we?" 

Kimi turned to look at Sebastian questionably and when he saw Sebastian's sheepish look he sighed and placed his head in his hands "unbelievable" 

"Oh come on, it's not so bad. Maybe we can just find a hotel or something and then when it's lighter we can find out where we are?" Sebastian asked as he peered out of the windscreen to take in their surroundings. They were driving down a narrow country lane, the sun in the sky was beginning to dip into the horizon and it looked as if the lane went on forever. 

It was Sebastian who had suggested this trip into the country to have a small break. He had had to beg Kimi to come with him saying it was a 'team bonding exercise' and it wasn't until Sebastian had used his puppy eyes that Kimi had eventually agreed to the idea. 

He was beginning to regret it now. 

"Find a hotel? You don't even know where we are! How do you expect to find a hotel when you don't even know where you are?" Kimi said as he reached over to take the map out of the glovebox and pulled it open, looking at it gloomily. 

"Well there must be something?" Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry Kimi, I really did think this was the right turning"

"Well it wasn't. Hey, did you take the right or left turning when we came to this lane?"

"Right"

"Well luckily for you, on here there's a B&B marked. We could stay there then continue tomorrow" Kimi said, showing Sebastian the spot on the map "it's 10 minutes away, which means this lane from hell ends soon"

"Why didn't we look at the map sooner?" Sebastian asked as he continued along the road. 

"Because Mr 'I'm great at knowing routes' said he didn't need to consult the map. He could work out a route himself" Kimi said dryly. 

Sebastian gave him an embarrassed look "I did know the route, I just took a wrong turning at that crossroads" 

"Next time, we're using the map" Kimi replied. 

"Deal" Sebastian said as the B&B slowly came into view. 

* * *

 

The B&B itself was a small cottage nestled onto the ending of the lane. It was a charming little place with flowerpots in the window, a thatched roof and a small, neatly groomed, garden. 

Sebastian pulled up at the cottage and looked at it appreciatively "well it looks good" he said as he got out of the car, Kimi following suit.

Kimi looked up at the cottage "charming" he said as he walked in step with Sebastian up to the door of the cottage.

Sebastian knocked on the door and a little old lady answered.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Uh yes, me and my friend here are lost and it's getting pretty late, do you mind if we stay here tonight and continue on in the morning?" Sebastian asked politely.

The lady's eyes gleamed "why of course, it's £50 per night"  she held out her hand, eager to take their money "£50 for both of you, actually"

Kimi let out a little snort at the horrified expression on Sebastian's face as he handed her his money and then Kimi reached into his wallet to do the same. 

The lady held up the notes and checked them, before nodding and gesturing for them to come inside.

* * *

They were led up the stairs and onto a landing where they were faced with four rooms. 

"So, on your right is the bathroom and in front of you, you have a choice of three bedrooms. I sleep downstairs so yell if you need me" She smiled at the two drivers and then said "oh I forgot! I've had to order new beds because I hosted a band here recently and they decided to have a 'party' and they ruined the beds. So I'm afraid, gentlemen that you'll have to sleep on air beds tonight" She patted Sebastian's arm "goodnight, boys" she said as she made her way back down the stairs. 

Sebastian turned to see Kimi glaring at him "it's just one night. How bad could it be?" he said "in the morning we can be on the road and we never have to see this place again"

Kimi just shook his head and walked into one of the rooms. 

Sebastian sighed and followed.

This was going to be a long night. 

* * *

 

When Kimi entered the room he found that it just contained one double air bed with a couple of blankets on it and some pillows. It wasn't much and didn't look entirely comfortable.

When Sebastian came in he turned to him and said "If you suggest a road trip in future I will make sure I hide the car keys" 

Sebastian just shook his head "trust me, I'm never suggesting a trip into the country again" 

"Now that's the first sensible thing you've said" Kimi replied. 

"I'm sorry, kimi" Sebastian said, running a hand through his hair, he looked tired and crestfallen and the sad expression on Sebastian's face made Kimi's heart squeeze. 

"Hey, It's okay" Kimi replied as he walked up to Sebastian and squeezed his hand "just next time we do this, please consult a map?" he asked with a small smile.

Sebastian let out a laugh and Kimi gave him a small kiss on his forehead "do you want to use the bathroom first?" Kimi asked. 

"No, you go. I'll set up our things" Sebastian replied and Kimi nodded, leaving the room to Sebastian's devices. 

* * *

It didn't take long for Kimi to make himself comfortable on the air bed. It was a little weird and bouncy at first but soon he had himself tucked into the bed with the blanket pulled up tight. He was now warm and comfortable and was just waiting for Sebastian to come back from the bathroom. 

Sebastian had been in better spirits when he had come back from the bathroom earlier and it had made Kimi happier to see him almost back to himself. It had been a small mistake but they had both been tired after spending hours wandering up that lane with no clue where they were and that had made him snappish and he hadn't meant to snap so much. 

He heard the sound of Sebastian entering the room and he shifted over a little to make room. What he wasn't prepared for was Sebastian to not enter the bed like a normal person but to practically fall onto it, causing Kimi's side to jump up into the air and causing Kimi to go with it and crash onto the floor. 

He landed in a heap, groaning. Today wasn't really his day. 

He turned over and saw Sebastian looking at him with a hand over his mouth. 

"I am so sorry" Sebastian said as he held out a hand to help Kimi up.

Kimi took the offered hand and got to his feet. He shook his head "don't" he said, holding a hand up "lets just get into this stupid thing and go to sleep"

Sebastian nodded and climbed onto his side of the mattress, a little unsteady as it bounced up and down beneath him. 

Kimi tried to get onto his side but the constant moving around of the two drivers made it very bouncy and soon the two of them were laughing as they tried to lay side by side on the mattress.

Once they were finally stable, Sebastian pulled Kimi towards him and curled up around him, sighing deeply "at least it's only one night" he said softly.

"Yeah, but it is funny, no?" Kimi asked.

Sebastian chuckled "yeah" he yawned and snuggled into Kimi's back. 

Kimi sighed contently "night, Seb" he said softly. 

"Night, Kimi" Sebastian replied as they both drifted off to sleep. 

 


End file.
